EL NIÑO DE TUS SUEÑOS
by KatsuraKishimoto
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DE PAN Y DE BURA QUE ENCUENTRAN EL AMOR FINALMENTE CON 2 NIÑOS DE SU INFANCIA
1. Chapter 1 El Niño De tus sueños

BUENO MAS QUE NADA SOY NUEVO EN ESTO ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO QUE ME SALGA MUY BIEN Y PUEDAN ENTENDERLO Y OBVIO OJALA LES GUSTE Y DE PASO HARE UNA OPINION SOBRE LA "POSIBLE" NUEVA SAGA DE DRAGON BALL Z ESTA HISTORIA QUE VOY A CONTARLES ESTA BASADA EN MAS QUE NADA EN Son Pan , UNA NI A DE 15 A OS QUE LA TRATABAN COMO UNA NI A EN SU FAMILIA (COSA QUE DETESTA) Y LOS NOVIOS QUE TENIA LE TENIAN MIEDO POR SU INCREIBLE FUERZA, PERO AL PARECER ELLA CONOCIO A UN CHICO CUANDO TENIA 4 A OS Y DESPUES NO SUPO MAS DE EL EL PA O O PA UELO COMO GUSTEN QUE LLEVA ELLA EN LA CABEZA ES PARA RECORDAR A ESE CHICO, encontrara Pan el amor?

Bueno mas que nada Pan era una ni a muy tierna desde peque a , pero cuando su abuelo se fue con Ubb, ella cambio debido a que no paso a visitarla, en eso un dia en la monta a Paoz conocio a un ni o llamado Leo Kusanagi ,al parecer los padres de leo y pan mas que nada sus madres eran amigas desde peque as , pan estuvo un dia con su tio Goten ya que este le habia prometido llevarla a conocer ese lugar donde el sabia jugar y traer animales para cocinar con su hermano, Gohan,bueno alli vio a dos chicos, eran Leo y su hermano mayor Sion, Sion tenia unos 5 a os menos que goten pero por su estatura parecia mayor, y Leo la misma edad que Pan, bueno ella y goten los vieron pero pasaron de largo aun q estos 2 pasaron volando cosa que ni Pan ni Goten entendian como podian volar, entonces goten empezo a preguntarse si eran parientes de algun amigo de su padre, por que de otra forma no aprenderian a volar, al parecer Sion descubrio como y se lo ense o a Leo, Pan al ver ese "ni o" de cabello negro,ojos negros oscuros pero parecian medio marrones,muy lindo le gusto y su tio noto eso. Cuando Pan y Goten regresaron a casa de Goku por que supuestamente se ivan a reencontrar los Son para cenar ahi, Goten bromea a Gohan diciendole que Pan vio un ni o lindo y se enamoro,Pan se enoja y se pone roja por eso aun que a esa edad no entendia mucho,Videl pudo notar eso y Milk tambien entonces Videl le dijo a Pan que la proxima vez que lo vea se hiciera amigo de el y que se lo presente. Luego de 4 dias se habia habierto un torneo "Infantil" en el torneo de las artes marciales solo era infantil organizado por Mister Satan,para probar el potencial de su nieta ya que solo tenia 4 a os.  
En eso el padre de Leo y Sion anotan a Leo para probar si el entrenamiento que tuvo con su hermano funciono ya que cada pelea de un "Kusanagi" era importante para todo el clan, (esta historia es parecida a la de los Uchiha). Bueno llego el dia de ese torneo, al parecer Leo tenia un amigo que lo consideraba su "Mejor Amigo" Se llamaba Joei Nazakano , un chico rubio , de ojos celestes, pero era un poco timido y torpe por decirlo asi,Leo era un poco mas abierto y mas listo y las batallas (aun que algunas no tenian importancia) se las tomaba enserio, bueno pasan rondas y llegan a una semifinal Leo y Joei en donde tienen que enfrentarse y en la otra semifinal estaban Pan y Bura 2 peleas muy entretenidas ... (aqui comienza todo)

Pan- Buena Suerte Bura.. dijo bastante emocionada.  
Bura-Tambien para ti Pan,pero oyeme,si te gano no vallas a llorar eh?..dijo bura riendose un poco

Pan-Si claro jajaja

Empiezan a pelear las 2 se lanzan al aire y luchan alli cada una esquivaba los golpes de la otra la pelea dura menos de 10 minutos , en un ataque que le lanza bura a Pan, esta lo esquiva y cuando se distrae , le da una patada que la haze caer en la arena pero Bura intentaba levantarse,Pan aprovecho y con una patada (mas suave que la anterior) la empuja hacia fuera de la plataforma Ganando la batalla..

Anfitrion- Esta fuera! La Participante Pan pasa a la final del torneo infantil de artes marciales!  
Pan- Siiii Gane!

Bura-Me ganaste bien Pan, que te parece si despues de este torneo nos vamos a tomar un helado.. dijo la princesita sayajin no tan enojada Pan-Bueno Bura , espero que no te hayas enojado eh?..dijo la ni a de pelo negro bromeando

Bura-No, claro que no!.. dijo enojada

Pan-Jajaja para mi que estas enojada

Bura-Ya basta Pan!...  
Pan- OK!

La otra pelea era entre Leo y Joei , al ver a Leo , Pan recordo que era ese mismo ni o que vio en la Monta a Paoz y Goten se acerca a ellas 2 y le dice a pan..

Goten-Sobrinita, acaso ese no es el ni o del cual te enamoraste? dijo..Goten

Bura-Asi?,que raro que no me dijiste nada Pan, es cierto eso?..  
Pan-Claro que no!, solo por que lo observe un rato mi tio Goten piensa que me enamore de el..  
Goten-Por que sera que lo observaste un buen rato no? jajaja..  
Pan-Solo veamos la pelea!..dijo enojada

Empieza la pelea entre esos 2 ni os, los padres de Leo,Joei,Pan y Bura todos veian la pelea , antes de comenzar Leo le dice algo que siempre parece decirle a su amigo..

Leo-Te ganare perdedor! No tienes chances contra mi!..dijo muy orgulloso

Joei-Perro que ladra no muerde Leo sabias eso? tragate tus palabras no haras nada, yo obtendre esta victoria!.. dijo el ni o rubio

Leo-Bueno veremos quien de los 2 es mejor ahora!

Comienzan con una serie de golpes ,que todos los guerreros Z estaban asombrados mirando esa pelea y se preguntaban como es posible que estos 2 ni os tengan tanto potencial? la pelea era mucho mejor q la de las ni as Pan y Bura, y supuestamente segun Vegeta mejor que si pelearan Goten y Trunks ahora en su Adolescencia! cosa que sorprendio a esos chicos!

Vegeta-Trunks,Goten miren a estos ni os son el doble de fuertes que ustedes, sigan sin entrenar y hasta una mosca podra con ustedes!  
Trunks-Espera pap estas bromeando verdad? ademas nosotros podemos convertirnos en Super Sayajin y ellos no ademas son solo ni os!  
Goten-Si tio Vegeta eso sera absurdo!  
Vegeta-Sientan el Ki de esos 2 y veran de lo que estoy hablando..

Todos quedaron muy pactados sintiendo el Ki de esos ni os, se preguntaban de donde eran, como llegaron a ese poder de pelea, que entrenamiento tuvieron y demas... muy impresionados. La gente comenzo a dar animos a estos 2 ni os muy fuertes para ver quien era el mejor!  
Leo-No te rindes facil eh Joei!  
Joei-Ja! recien estoy empezando

Leo-Bueno entonces demuestrame todo tu poder!  
Joei empezo a aumentar su poder y cuando Leo vio esto hizo lo mismo sorprendiendo a todos en el torneo, incluso a Vegeta que vuelve a rega ar a Trunks y Goten diciendo esto..

Vegeta-Que me dicen ahora?, que opinan?  
Trunks-Tiene que ser una broma como es que estos ni os tienen mas potencial que nosotros Goten?  
Goten-No lo se!  
en eso se acerca Sion para decirle a Goten sobre eso..

Sion-Es que yo y mi hermano tuvimos un entrenamiento muy duro,, y Joei lo mismo con su Maestro ya que no tiene padres , por que fallecieron y no los conocio nunca el , entonces 1 persona se hizo cargo de el y le ense o a pelear y demas , y a Leo tambien un poco los 2 ivan a ese maestro creo que tambien habia un chico llamado Iori pero creo que se fue y no regreso mas al templo donde entranaban los 3 ni os con su maestro..  
Goten-Vaya pobre Joei! pero que clase de entrenamiento es? debe de ser muy duro por el potencial que tienen 2 ni os de apenas 5 años..  
Sion-Es un entrenamiento no tiene nada de especial! solo esta en esforzarse ademas yo solo lo entrene a Leo antes del torneo lo demas como te dije ellos 2 entrenaron con 1 maestro llamado Gouken!  
Goten-No querras decir Goku? Ese es el nombre de mi padre!  
Sion-Goku? No no he oido hablar sobre el pero no no es el ademas este maestro tiene bastante edad..  
Goten-Ahhhh! y quien te conto sobre mi padre?  
Sion-Cuando era ni o ,fui a visitar a el alcalde , al parecer tenia una clase de mision para mi y alli me empezo a contar cosas de un ni o que salvo a la tierra de el "Malvado Rey Picoro" y su nombre era Goku, me lo describio tenia el cabello con puntas negras, ojos color negro y demas y cuando crecio y tuvo su familia lo vi una vez nada mas... y mi madre me dijo que era el papa de Gohan el padre de Pan que supongo deve ser tu hermano no?  
Goten-Si asi es , pero como es que tu mama sabe de mi Padre?  
Sion-Es que mi madre y Videl eran amigas desde ni as y bueno cuando Videl se puso de novia con Gohan ella se lo conto cuando Gohan le dijo que era el hijo de Goku entonces Videl le conto eso y demas por eso sabe mi madre!  
Goten-Ahh bueno observemos la pelea (al parecer los padres de tu ni o "amado" se conocen , tienes chances sobrinita) pensaba Goten para el futuro de Pan pero primero se preocupaba en el xD!

En la Pelea.. Finalmente llego a su fin!.. duro mas de 20 minutos esta pelea asombrosa por estos ni os ,, Leo y Joei bajaron ala plataforma muy cansados , en eso Leo hace un ataque que Joei lo esquiva pero Leo se transporta detras de el y le da una patada arrojandolo afuera de la plataforma!

Anfitrion-Esta Fuera! el participante Leo pasa a la final del torneo infantil de las artes marciales..

Leo-Te lo dije perdedor! jajajaja Joei-Eres un engreido!, me ganaste pero la proxima te ganare yo okey?  
Leo-Si si como digas perdedor! despues de esto vamos al parque de diversiones te parece looser?  
Joei-Callate maldito enano , y si si iremos al parque de diversiones

Leo-Ok! Enana jajajaja

Bura-Ey Pan parece que vas a pelear con ese chico que tanto te gusta eh?  
Pan-Buraa ya callate! dijo Pan,, enojada

Bura-Para mi que si te gusta, ami tambien me parece lindo ese ni o pero ese otro ni o que esta al lado de el tambien es muy bonito no cres?  
Pan-Espera estas diciendo que te gusta Joei?  
Bura-Yo solo dije que se veia lindo nada mas u.u Pan-Si claro te gusta jajajaja!  
Bura-Y a ti Leo!  
Pan- NO! solo me parece lindo Bura-Bueno ami tambien ,,

Pan-(en realidad ahora me empezo a gustar pero no dejare que nadie lo sepa todavia cuando crezca un poco mas lo sabran) decia Pan en su mente..  
Bura-(Joei esta muy lindo quizas algun dia tenga la oportunidad de casarme con el) dijo tambien en su mente...

La final del torneo Infantil! Leo ya estaba en la plaforma esperando por su oponente! hasta que ve que una ni a sube a la plataforma Gohan y Videl observan esto ...  
Videl-Ese ni o me parece familiar! dijo pensativa

Gohan-Asi? y quien es?  
Videl-No lo se pero creo que en algun lado lo he visto En eso Goten se acerca y les dice ..  
Goten-De este ni o esta enamorado tu hija Hermano jaja! dijo Goten riendose

Videl-Con que es el eh ? No sabia asi que mi hija enamorada pense que bromeabas Goten jajaja!  
Gohan-Mi hija enamorada? no tiene edad todavia para andar en eso ,, dijo un poco enojado

Videl-Vamos Gohan asi empieza el amor mas adelante ademas no es que se van a poner de novios ni nada de eso (no todavia decia videl en su mente)  
Gohan-A bueno asi si pero todavia es muy peque a para andar con eso de los novios!

Videl-Por cierto Goten sabes bien quienes son los padres de este ni o?  
Goten-Su hermano mayor me dijo que la madre de este ni o era tu mejor amiga desde peque as

Videl-Mi mejor amiga? mi mejor amiga fue Iresa pero era rubia, almenos que sea Mikoto Sakazaki con ella me juntaba desde ni as tenia el pelo negro con ojos marrones y estaba de novia con Saisyu Kusanagi un chico de cabello marron y ojos negros.. pero cuando se pusieron de novios no la vi mas .. sino nose quien es .. dijo videl algo confundida Goten-Ahora que lo pienso ellos son Kusanagi!  
Videl-Siii! tiene que ser Mikoto asi que este es su peque o vaya mira eso Gohan mi hija y el hijo de mi mejor amiga van a enfrentarse ademas podrian hacer una bonita pareja juntos!  
Gohan-Videl ,Pan no tiene edad para andar en eso comprendiste?  
Videl-Lo se Gohan,pero mas adelante quien sabe podrian llegar a algo!

Bueno en la plataforma se encontraban Leo y Pan ambos con los animos de sus familias! Los de Pan eran mas claro ajajaa!

Leo-Espera!,a ti me parece que te vi una vez, acaso tu eres la ni a que vi en la monta a paoz?  
Pan-Si.. em soy yo..dijo medio sonrojada

Leo-Oye te pusiste roja que pasa tienes fiebre o algo?  
Pan-NO! claro que no tonto solo que estoy nerviosa por este combate... que deberia dejar de estarlo porque te voy a ganar!  
Leo-Mira ni a no quiero lastimarte es mas mi padre me dijo q debo ser respetuoso con las ni as asi que intentare ganarte sin causarte daño okey?  
Pan-(Ahiii.. el no quiere hacerme daño ) pensaba pan.. si claro voy a ganarte hablador y mas te vale que pelees como sabes por q no soy facil de vencer eh?  
Leo-Comenzemos!

Comienza la pelea la pelea esta es muy corta solo duro 1 minuto ya que Leo le dijo a Pan que intentaria ganarle sin causarle da o entonces lo que hace es ,, esperar un ataque de ella que era una patada voladora, este lo esquiva y ella piza la linea de la plataforma , estaba apunto de caerse intentando mantenerse Leo aprovecha y se pone detras de ella y la empuja suavemente para que caiga afuera pero antes de caer , Leo la agarra y la coloca en el suelo como se lo habia dicho no le hara da o!  
Goten-Ahii que romantico! bromeaba el sayajin asu hermano

Gohan-GOTEN! dijo enojado...  
Videl-Calmate Gohan solo esta bromeando!.. dijo enojada con su esposo

Gohan-Esta bien!

Anfitrion-Que esta fuera? ESTA FUERA! el participante Leo es el ganador, del torneo infantil de las artes marciales!  
Todos aplaudian la pelea y sobre todo al joven kusanagi ya que le demostro a la nieta de Mister Satan el respeto que le tiene (al menos asi entendio la gente) por eso lo aplaudian..  
Videl-Bien hecho Pan y Leo!  
Leo-Eh? dijo mi nombre?..se preguntaba confuso!  
Pan-Asi es y que tiene? dijo molesta no por la derrota sino por que ni si quiera la golpeo y esto la llevo a pensar q el la consideraba una debilucha Leo-Por que estas enojada conmigo? Acaso es por que no te pelee como te debia pelear? eres una ni a es muy diferente!  
Pan-Que tiene que sea una ni a? no golpearias a una?  
Leo-Pues.. noo Pan pero perdoname por favor te prometo que para la proxima si te peleare enserio!  
Pan-Mira ma ana vere si te perdono ok?  
Leo-Ma ana? por que no ahora?  
Pan-Por que ya me voy a mi casa junto con Bura y creo que tu tambien te vas no?  
Leo-Bueno entonces nos vemos ma ana pero en donde si ya termino el torneo no?  
Pan-De eso quera hablarte, quiero que ma ana tu mama y tu papa vengan a casa por que mama quiere conocerte al parecer mi tio Goten le dijo eso.. dijo nerviosa Leo-Seria un placer ahora mismo le dire amis padres?  
Pan-Ok nos vemos, a y por cierto trae a Joei por que Bura quiere conocerlo Ok?  
Leo-Ok..

¿?-Leo ganaste hijo mio estoy muy orgullosa!  
Leo-Mama si gane! Gracias por los animos ?-Y quien es esa ni a, se parece mucho ami amiga Videl.. Videl escucho eso y bajo para ver quien era

Videl-Amiga Videl? eres tu Mikoto?  
Mikoto-Videllllll tanto tiempo amiga!  
Videl-Siiiiiiii amiga paso mucho tiempo como has estado? veo que tuviste una familia con Saisyu no y este es tu peque o no?  
Mikoto-Sii asi es me case con el. y tuvimos 2 hijos uno es Sion que esta al lado de esos chicos De cabello Lila y negro

Sion-Hola que tal!  
Videl-A hola Sion! Un gusto conocerte!  
Mikoto-Y este es el pequeño Leo Acaso no te acuerdas cuando estuvimos embarazadas y nacio Leo tu lo cargaste en brazos videl no te acuerdas?  
Videl-Ahora que lo dices Siii si me acuerdooo asi que eres tu pequeño Leo como has crecido.. lo abrazaba y al frente estaba Pan,, en eso Gohan y Saisyu se acercan para ver que pasa

Gohan-Y que pasa aca?  
Videl-Gohan te dije era mikoto

Mikoto-Hola Gohan como has estado?  
Gohan-Ahhh Mikoto como te va , yo muy bien y tu?  
Saisyu-Supongo que se olvidaron de mi no? Gohan , Videl

Gohan y Videl- Claro que no! Hola Saisyu..  
Mikoto-Videl acaso esta peque a es la que llevabas en la panza cuando cargabas a Leo aquel dia?  
Videl-Si ella es Pan, al fin la conoces!  
Mikoto-Que Linda que esta no puedo creer se parece mucho ati pero creo que sus ojos los heredo de Gohan ya que el los tiene Negros y tu Celestes no?  
Videl-AJAJA si asi es!  
Gohan-Viste? jajaja

Pan-Holaaa

Mikoto-Holaa peque a Pan siempre quise conocerte .. asi que te hiciste amiga de mi ni o?  
Pan-Em sii algo asi

Leo-Asi parece jajajaja

Bulma desde un balcon del torneo

Bulma-Asi que el pequeño Leo ehh tenia tiempo q no lo veia! lo conosco por que cuando estaba por nacer bulma lo vi en el hospital

Videl-Mikoto te invito ami casa ma ana a almorzar aceptas? De paso nos contamos cosas sobre nosotros y quiero hablarte de un temita en particular con tigo jajaja!  
Mikoto-Bueno esta bien jajajaja Gohan-Entonces los esperamos ma ana hasta entonces nos vemos!  
Mikoto ,Saisyu y

Sion-Nos vemosss

Leo-Adios Pan nos vemos ma ana!  
Pan-Adioss,Leo (claro que te vere ma ana ni o lindo) pensaba Pan jajaja..  
Mikoto-Por cierto Videl donde queda tu casa?  
Videl-En ciudad Satan te esperare en la entrada para que no te pierdas Ok?  
Mikoto-JAJAJA Okey se marcharon los Kusanagis.  
Videl-Que lindo ni o que encontraste de amigo me cae muy bien ..  
Pan-Bueno si.. jajaja algo asi (que bueno..)

Al otro dia Leo y su familia junto con Joei tenian que ir ala casa de los SON! que pasara alli no ademas los Briefs tambien dijeron que hirian Bura y Joei se verian y Leo Y Pan tambien bueno asi finaliza el primer capitulo espero que sepan comprender que soy Nuevo este fic es por q los personajes Pan y Bura me caen muy bien y se merecen chicos que las respeten de su edad aun q las parejas "Ficiticias" que estan queriendo formar entre Trunks y Pan y Goten y Bura no son del todo malas pero no tiene muchas cosas en comun pero no estoy criticando a nadie solo que me parece q cada quien se merece otra persona que las quiera por lo que son y que no intente cambiarlos/as ademas no importa por que es la imaginacion de cada 1 y yo respeto eso.. espero les guste este fic quizas ma ana haga la continuacion Leo y Pan y Bura y Joei si pudiera contactar a Akira Toriyama le diria varias cosas que quiero que se muestren en la nueva serie! que supuestamente les iva a explicar mi opinion pero bueno tendra que ser despues por que me canse de escribir bueno hasta entonces espero les haya gustado este fic Saludos desde Argentina!


	2. Chapter 2 Te Estare Esperando

Hola , bueno paso bastante desde q hize el primer capitulo, aca les dejo el segundo

Llegaron a la entrada de Ciudad Satan all los esperaba Videl,y se dirigieron a la casa Son .Llegaron los Kusanagi,junto cn el ni o Joei Nazakano acompa ado por uno se or llamado Misuru.

Videl-Bienvenidos sean , esta es mi casa!

Mikoto-Es muy bonita Videl!

Gohan-Buenos d as los estuvimos esperando! Dec a desde la mesa..

Mikoto y Saisyu- Hola Gohan, gracias por recibirnos!  
Se encontraban tambi n la familia Brief y justo llega Bulma para ver quienes eran los invitados..

Bulma-Hola a si que ustedes son los invitados..Un placer conocerlos

Mikoto-El placer es todo mio!

Saisyu-Igualmente!

Videl-Por que no toman asiendo si?..asi nos contamos cosas sobre nosotros jajaja..

Mikoto-Gracias

En eso Leo y Joei se fueron para el living y all estaban Pan y Bura en 1 sillon mirando televisi n..quedaron at nitas ,y eso que sab an que ellos vendr an pero al parecer solo se quedaron observ ndolos hasta que uno de ellos dijo

Leo-Hola Pan, Hola Bura!

Pan y Bura-Hola Leo! Ya no tan nerviosas

Joei-Hola chicas como est n?

Pan Y Bura-Bien y tu Joei?

Joei-Bien..bueno ya que estamos aqu que podemos hacer?

Leo-No jugemos juegos tontos que siempre inventas

Joei-Callate, no empiezes

Leo-Solo digo la verdad.. En ese momento Pan y Bura vieron que al parecer ellos eran simp ticos pero peleaban por cualquier cosa.. pero no les molestaba eso sobre todo Pan quer a conocer mejor a Leo entonces aprovecho para decirle..

Pan-Oye Leo..!

Leo-Si dime Pan! Te escucho!

Pan-Emmm, no nada solo quiero saber si quieres jugar conmigo eso es todo. Se la notaba algo nerviosa..

Leo-Si por que no? Si para eso vine Pan!

Pan-Bueno esta bien a que podemos jugar?

Bura-Ya se a las escondidas..no?

Leo-Juguemos a lo que ustedes quieran!

Joei- Me da igual!

Pan y Bura-Esta decidido.. quien cuenta?

Joei-Yo contare Mejor esc ndanse por que soy bueno buscando eh!

Leo-Mejor cuenta , ya que si jugas tambi n sos bueno en perderte!

Pan y Bura-ajajajajajaja

Joei-Callate imbesil..y solo ve a esconderte!

Leo-Nadie me dice que hacer entendiste fracasado?

Joei-Quieres pelear?

Leo-Te romper esa boca para que dejes de hablar!

Bura-Solo jugemos chicos no peleen!

Leo y Joei- OKK! (Molestos )

Joei empezaba a contar y los 3 ni os fueron a esconderse.. la casualidad era que al parecer Pan estaba escondida muy cerca de donde estaba Leo.. y sin querer se golpeo la cabeza en su escondite (era adentro de un armario) y para no llorar .. al parecer Leo escucho ese golpe y fue a ver que pasaba ..que ocurrio y vio que Pan estaba adentro y pens que se golpio fuerte y entro para ver como estaba

Leo-Pan? Pan estas bien? Senti un ruido fuerte!

Pan-Si estoy bien Leo, no te preocupes

Leo-Veo que esta vez no estas enojada como ayer en el torneo.. estas un poco mas tranquila y te comportas muy amablemente conmigo..

Pan-(sonrojada) Es que , solo estaba enojada por ese combate pero ya me paso y no quiero estar enojada contigo porque

Leo-Por que? Que pasa?

Parece que Pan iva a confesar lo que sent a por el pero cambio de idea y adem s justo Joei se aproximaba a la habitaci n donde estaban escondidos para poder encontrarlos Despues de buscar tanto en la habitaci n los encontr !

Joei-Ja los encontr Leo y Pannnn? Opa que est n haciendo los dos ah ?

Leo-Eh,que dices?Que quieres decir?

Pan-Amm,No no puedo explic rtelo

Joei-Ah perd n los interrumpi .. estaban con sus besitos uyy perd n! Ya los encontr asi que sigan con lo suyo jajajaj!

Leo-(Sonrojado)Pero que tonto eres! Si que eres un idiota solo vine a ver que le pasaba a Pan eso es todo

Joei-Si claro jajajaja! Viniste a ver que le pasaba y luego te quedaste un ratito ah por que ser eh? Jajajaj

Leo-Por que justo venias y ivas a encontrarme tarado!

Joei-Sisi como digas jajajaja!

Pan no tenia nada para decir,solo quedarse avergonzada y preocupada (acaso ahora se dio cuenta Joei que estoy enamorada de Leo?,Oh no! se los contara a todos y si Leo lo sabe quiz s nunca vuelva a saber nada de el) Pensaba Pan..

Leo-Pan no le hagas caso! Ven d jame ayudarte a levantarte!

Pan-Si gracias!

Joei-Ahiii,que rom ntico jajajaja!

Leo-Vete a buscar a Bura,ya vajamos al living

Joei-Ok! Los Dejo para que se den sus besitos jajaja .. se va de la habitacion

Leo-Un dia de estos voy a matarte (otra vez sonrojado)..

Pan-Esta bien Leo, No me molesta.

Leo-Si pero, es un idiota!

Pan-No importa, esta bien enserio.

Leo-Ok Pan, vamos abajo.

Pan-Si!

En ese momento Videl les grito alos ni os que bajaran por que ya estaba el almuerzo,Bura escucho eso y al parecer ya no tenia ganas de jugar y salio de su escondite para bajar a comer,Joei lo mismo y cuando vio a Bura quizo contarle eso de Leo y de Pan,pero mejor lo decidio para despu s ya que estaban todos ah y Joei es buen amigo y todav a no tenia aclarado nada asi que una broma de mal gusto estar a mal!  
Ya todos en la mesa..

Joei-Pss Bura! Susurro Joei

Bura-Si Joei?

Joei-Despues quiero contarte algo

Bura-Que es?

Joei-Pronto lo sabras..

Bura-OK! Leo lo miraba del otro lado a Joei con cara de enojado diciendo (ya terminare y te matare) ajajaja

Mikoto-Leo que estuvieron haciendo.. jugaron con las ni as?

Leo-Si mama asi es!

Mikoto-Que bueno..y que tal a que jugaron?

Bura-A las escondidas, pero Joei no me encontr ami

Pan-Ami si me encontr .

Leo-Es un tramposo!

Joei-Tramposo por que? Por que acaso loss encontreee . casi dice alos 2 pero cambio de palabra .. por que los encontr en habitaciones que est n pegadas?

Leo-(uff gracias Joei) No por que no contaste bien!

Joei-Conte bien , solo que ati no te gusta perder!

Leo-Eso no es cierto!

Saisyu-Leo por favor estamos almorzando,comp rtate ya se que eres un ni o pero ya no peleen sean ni os buenos y disfrutemos este almuerzo todos juntos!

Leo-Pero si no hize nada Padre!

Joei-Esta bien Se or Saisyu!

Todos estaban almorzando ,,com an como glotones hasta no poder mas y bueno cuando terminaron empezaron a hablar los grandes y los ni os se fueron para otro lado!

Videl se le aproximo a Mikoto mas cerca para decile algo en el o do

Videl-Oye Mikoto,tengo un plan,que dices si nuestros dos ni os tienen 14 los hacemos poner de novios te parece?

Mikoto-Videl jajaja por que dices eso? Tu hija es muy bonita pero no cres que ellos deben encontrar el amor por si solos?

Videl-Pan esta enamorada de Leo te apuesto lo que quieras.

Mikoto-Bueno tu eres su madre la conoces mejor que nadie,y ahora que mencionas eso Leo tambi n ha estado hablando mucho de Pan ayer..y cosas lindas fueron

Videl-Ves , es un comienzo , si nos involucramos en esto ellos se querr n y luego se amaran,se ver an lindos juntos!

Mikoto-MM,esta bien pero esperemos

Videl-Si si!  
En otra parte de la ya le dijo lo que le tenia que decir a Bura pero con una condici n,que solo lo supiera ella y nadie mas por que adem s de no tenerlo aclarado,seria muy malo hacerle eso a su amigo y Bura entendio lo mismo por Pan asi que acepto.

Pan-Bura que te dijo Joei?

Bura-Que vos y Leo estaban Juntitos en un armario puede ser?

Pan-Ahhh,no no,no es lo que tu crees!

Bura-Relajate yo se que te gusta!

Pan-No me gusta!

Bura-Pan ,tu eres mi mejor amiga,y si te gusta alguien tienes que dec rmelo yo guardare tu secreto para eso est n las amigas,adem s Joei tambi n hace eso con Leo.

Pan-Que cosa?

Bura-Le guarda un secreto especial! Me dio unas iniciativas pero no me lo quizo decir, por cierto Leo es muy lindo,pero si es que te gusta te lo dejare para ti y me voy con Joei que tambi n es lindo! Debemos hacernos amigas de ellos y cuando crezcamos ellos nos proterejan ante todo y quien sabe formar amos lindas parejas no?

Pan-Bura,prometes no decir nada?

Bura-No Pan! Confia en mi!

Pan-Bueno Si,Me gusta Leo!

Bura-Lo sabia! Y desde cuando te gusta?

Pan-Desde que lo vi

Bura-Ahii,Pan ,es lindo encontrar el amor!

Pan-Si pero papa ya me dijo una vez que todav a no tengo edad para andar de novia con alguien!

Bura-Lo se , mis padres tambi n me dijeron lo mismo, pero si crecemos podr amos estarlo no?

Pan-Pues si pero..

Bura-Pero que pan?

Pan-Es que , quiz s ellos no est n interesados en nosotros, y tu suponte que ahora lo estuvieran, con el paso del tiempo ellos van cambiando y se fijaran en muchas chicas como tambi n las chicas hacen eso con los chicos y nose que pasara..

Bura-Tu misma lo estas diciendo, si se fijaran en chicas,al final no cres que caer n ante nosotras?

Pan-Nose Bura,hay que esperar..

Bura-No te preocupes,ahora lo que hay que hacer, es estar mas tiempo con ellos para conocerlos mejor ,entablar una gran amistad para poder acercarnos,es la nica manera, si no los podemos tener para amarlos,al menos teng moslos como mejores amigos..

Pan-Es buena idea,pero no creo resistir la idea de tener a Leo solo como un amigo,el es especial para mi , es mi sue o! Es mi amor!

Bura-Lo se Pan,pero asi tenemos mas posibilidades,sino no tendremos nada!

Pan-Esta bien!

En ese momento llegaron Leo y Joei, ambas inesperadas les dijeron

Pan y Bura-Chicos emm, est bamos hablando sobre ustedes!

Leo y Joei-Asi y de que hablaban?

Bura-De que queremos ser sus amigas,no queremos que ustedes se vayan y no vuelvan a vernos,,queremos ser mejores amigos los cuatro..

Leo-Que tiernas son chicas!

Pan y Bura-(Ambas Sonrojadas) Muchas gracias , es muy lindo de tu parte!

Leo-De nada!

Joei-No se preocupen chicas ..

Leo-Vamos a pasar a visitarlas siempre chicas y estaremos con ustedes ..me gusta esta ciudad en la que viven.

Pan-Pues si.. es muy bonita no? Me alegro que te guste Leo

Mikoto termino de hablar con Videl y llamo a Leo para irse con su familia Kusanagi y el Se or Misuru a sus Se or Misuru es un vecino no tan cercano de los Kusanagi,vive afuera del clan y como Joei no tenia con quien ir,fue con el y junto con la familia Kusanagi..  
Cuando Joei se despedia de Bura , Bura le dice

Bura-Te espero ma ana Joei!

Joei-Si ,, Bura adi s!

Bura-Adios (Estas muy lindo ahora,ojala lo estes cuando seas mas grande asi seas solo mio) pensaba ..

En lo de Leo y De Pan .

Leo-Pan,me tengo que ir, te prometo que ma ana vendre a visitarte ok?

Pan-Leo gracias por tu visita,te estare esperando

Leo la toma de las manos ,un gesto verdaderamente rom ntico y le dice

Leo-Pan,Esperame! y se vaa..

Pan-Te estare esperando Leo! (Por que te amo .. ) dec a en su mente

Bueno cada quien asu hogar, y asi finaliza el capitulo 2, gente les informo que la anterior semana estuve muy ocupado/a (no pienso decir si soy de gener jaja perdonen) con el tema de evaluaciones y bueno ya saben.. se me complico adem s por ah no tenia ganas por que estoy en el living y hace calor aveces y no me gusta estar mucho tiempo en la compu.. sepan entender el pr ximo capitulo tratare de subirlo lo mas antes posibles.. ojala les haya gustado este. Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3 Te Cumplire Esa Promesa

Bueno aca mi tercer fic, la verdad como les dije andaba muy ocupado con el tema del colegio pero ya casi me libero de todas las materias,bueno comenzemos

Ya pasaron 2 años,leo pan bura y joei eran los mejores amigos,se visitaban siempre ,ahora cada 1 tiene 7 a os,juegan claro que juegan,pero ya le apuntan a otras cosas veamos que pasa

Leo solo se presenta en la casa de los Son,

Leo-(Golpea la puerta) lo recibe videl

Videl- Leo!,como te va?

Leo-Bien señorita Videl,disculpe esta Pan?

Videl-Se fue hace un rato con gohan ,vegeta y bura al centro comercial de la ciudad,fue a comprar muchas cosas

Leo-Muy bien.. Gracias

Leo se fue hasta el centro comercial queria contarle algo a pan ya que era su mejor amiga hasta el momento,como les dije ellos ya se veian un poco mas seguido en eso lo encuentra a joei

Joei-epaa a donde ivas Leo?

Leo-al centro comercial porque?

Joei-Estan pan y bura alli?

Leo-Asi es..

Joei- Ok te acompa o?

Leo-no creo que dejen entrar animales

Joei-Empiezas? vamos a terminar mal eh

Leo-Da igual,te terminare ganando!

Joei-En tus sue os Kusanagi!

Leo-No necesito so ar para vencerte.. (bromeaba)

Leo y Joei se fueron a buscar a esas niñas,cuando entraron vieron que ese centro era muy grande y tenia muchas cosas,ellos al parecer con sus entrenamientos no conocian lo que eran los videojuegos y demas cosas entonces al ver eso los impacto,

Leo-Vamos a jugar a esos videojuegos te parece?

Joei-Jugemos a ese ,aver como se llama si es que alcanzo a leer...Metal Slug o algo asi

Leo-Probemos de que se trata

ese juego se trata de misiones,van 2 personajes realizando misiones de guerra.

Leo-Wau este juego esta genial!

Joei-Tienes razon!

En ese momento ...pan y bura al parecer subieron a esa sala de juegos para ver que tenia,al parecer vegeta y gohan las dejaron ir..aun q claro estaban cerca

Pan-Oye Bura aquellos no son Leo y Joei? (Ambas ya un poco crecidas y con el pelo largo como se las ven en dbgt)

Bura-Si,son ellos Holaa chicoss!

Leo-Bura,Pan las estabamos buscando

Joei-Yo? yo no las andaba buscando

Leo-y para que cojones me acompañaste?

Joei-Te queria ganar en algo

Leo-No me terminaste ganando,1 por que era un juego de a 2,y segundo por que quisiste jugar a ese

Joei-Iva matando mas que vos

Leo-Callate! no sabes ni si quiera jugar a eso..

Pan-Ya ya chicos,todo el dia estan peleando,Leo que pasa? no me gusta que seas asi eh!

Leo-ehh? que .. que rayos (algo nervioso) pero por que Pan?

Pan-Lo..Lo siento Leo es que,simplemente ..

Leo-Que ?

Pan-Es que tu...bueno estas cambiando y eso..

Leo-Cambiando en que sentido?

Bura y Joei-Aqui hay amooorr,aqui hay amoor

Pan y Leo rojos como tomate,no sabian que decir solamente los hicieron callar

Leo-Pan despues quiero contarte algo!

Pan-Por que no ahora?

Leo-Me tengo que ir...apunto de irse

Pan-No Leo espera es por algo que dije recien?

Leo-No es solo que tengo que ir a entrenar con mi padre ahora! Adios! vamonos Joei

Pan-Leo espera por favor no te vallas! Leo se fue corriendo con Joei dejando a una Bura confundida y a una Pan aun mas confundida..

Bura-Wau,que paso aqui?

Pan-Leo (pensaba ella, que...que dije Leo..Lo siento) se arrepent a..

Bura-No te pongas asi Pan,seguro Leo tenia algo que hacer por eso se fue

Pan-pero dijo que tenia que contarme algo y no me cont

Bura-Seguro despues te lo contara,ven vamonos nuestros padres nos esperan..

Gohan-Eii aqui esta mi peque ita,y Bura que paso que demoraron tanto,Pan que.. que te pasa estas triste?

Pan-No es nada Papa vamonos a casa!

Gohan-Segura hija?

Pan-Si,estoy segura vamonos a casa.!

Vegeta-Bura vamonos tu madre hizo el almuerzo,no querras llegar tarde ya sabes como se pone si lo hacemos! (con su tono grave)

Bura-Si,vamonos!

Por otra parte...

Joei-Oye Leo que fue eso? dejaste a Pan muy confundida que pasa?

Leo-Nada. Tengo que entrenar enserio

Joei-Seguro Leo?

Leo-...

Joei-Ahi,amigo si te pasa algo,lo noto en tus ojos

Leo-es que en casa las cosas se han vuelto muy raras,y cuando Pan me dijo que me comporte de una manera que no le gusta,me senti raro

Joei-Pero solo fue una expresion,todo el mundo dice eso aveces hasta en forma de broma!

Leo-Tu crees? es que no quiero que piense que estoy cambiando por esa causa!

Joei-Y que esta sucediendo en tu casa?

Leo-Es con mi hermano Mayor y mi Padre.

Leo le cuenta toda la historia a Joei que lo dejo impactado..al escuchar eso de su amigo,la verdad nunca lo vio tan triste..

Joei-Dejame ver si entendi,entonces cuando Pan te dijo eso,tu pensaste que alo mejor esa pelea entre tu padre y tu hermano te hizo cambiar de actitud y ella lo noto?

Leo-Algo asi,en realidad cuando me dijo eso me hizo acordar a la fuerte pelea que tuvieron..

Joei-Vamonos amigo mio!

Leo-Si,(un poco triste)

En la casa de los Son...

Videl-llegaron mis amores.. como les fue todo? eh... Pan que pasa por que viene ella con esa cara Gohan?

Gohan-Ami tampoco me quizo decir...

Videl-Que pasa mi amor..

Pan-No es nada Mama ... estoy bien..

Videl-Corazon contame para eso soy tu madre para ayudarte en lo que sea,paso algo malo?

Pan-Es con Leo..

Videl y Gohan se sentaron en la mesa para hablar con su pequeña

Videl-Entonces dices que Leo se fue preocupado por que le dijiste eso

Pan-Si,no quise lastimarlo ni nada,a lo mejor pasa algo malo en su casa y es por eso que hoy no estaba bien..

Gohan-Ahora que lo dices note a Leo muy raro estos dias cuando venia a jugar contigo,un poco triste..

Videl-Ahi,espero que no sea nada,Leo es un ni o muy bueno...

Pan-(Leo..Perdoname por favor si te lastime lo siento Mi amor)..pensaba ella ,

Por la tarde a videl se le ocurrio llamar ala casa de los Kusanagi,estaba hablando con mikoto para que viniera y mikoto le dijo q no,no le quizo dar la razon simplemente le dijo que no podia ,entonces le dijo que si quiere ira leo y videl le dijo que bueno. aunq penso que seria algo incomodo hablar sobre que pasaba en esa familia con el mas peque o de ella...

En eso Leo va a la casa de Pan,ya no le afecto mucho lo q le dijo ella..Golpea la puerta y lo recibe alguien

Pan-Quien podra ser?

Leo-Am,Ho.. (pan al ver a leo lo abrazo no dejandolo terminar de decir hola,y le dijo..)

Pan-Leo..Te quiero sabias? te quiero mucho.

Leo-Pan yo tambien,que pasa panny por que estas tan triste?

Pan-Me preocupaste hoy en la ma ana Leo,te dije algo malo,estuve pensando todo el dia en eso ..

Leo-Pan...(lo seguia abrazando) Pan,no pasa nada..

Pan-Leo ven salgamos afuera,quiero hablar contigo y de paso tambien me cuentas lo que me querias decir (lo toma de la mano y se van )

Pan lo llevo a una colina , ya era de noche queria mirar las estrellas junto a el.. aqui era el lugar perfecto para hablar,y quizas para declarar su amor por el..

Leo-Por que me trajiste aqui Pan?

Pan-Anda cuentame lo que querias contarme

Leo-Bueno,la cosa es que.. mi hermano y mi padre se pelearon

Pan-Que? por que, que paso?

Leo-Mi hermano al parecer estaba en una mision y no fue ala asamblea del clan,al parecer le oculta algo ami padre,el nunca fue asi y ademas conmigo ya no se porta como antes,mi padre dejo de confiar en el como lo hacia y ahora ni si quiera se hablan..

Pan-Leo.. eso es muy malo,entonces cuando hoy te dije eso tu te sentias triste pensando en eso no?

Leo-Si asi es Pan,pero no te preocupes!

Pan-Lo siento mucho (lo abraza una vez mas) le encantaba abrazarlo al parecer ..

Leo-Pan eres tan cari osa y tierna!

Pan-(se puso roja )

Leo-Bueno ahora sabes por que estaba asi lo que querias decirme..

Pan-Bueno leo escucha..emm..cuando seamos grandes...

Leo-Si pan , dimelo.

Pan-Tu...Te.. te casarias conmigo?

Leo-(quedo atonito aunq no sabia que significaba casarse xD) que es casarse?

Pan-(no se cayo como se saben caer en dbz cuando dicen alguna tonteria o cuando no saben algo tan obvio)

Pan-No me sorprende q no lo sepas,yo tampoco no deberia saberlo pero me lo contaron,casarse es cuando 2 personas se unen y deciden estar juntos para siempre!

Leo-A con que era eso?

Pan-Y entonces... que dices leo?

Leo-Pan..eso te haria feliz ati?

Pan-Me haria muy feliz Leo..por que tu...me gustas!

Leo-Nunca me dijiste que te gustaba..

Pan-Le gustas a muchas chicas,pero yo soy tu mejor amiga y te conozco mejor que cualquiera y quiero amarte...

Leo-Con razon las chicas en la academia y en la escuela cuando me ven se ponen rojas no entendia mucho eso..

Pan-Yo.. Leo...

Leo-Ahora que lo pienso tu tambien te sabes poner asi cuando digo algo..

Pan-Es que Bueno Te amo.. Leo! que dices?

Leo-Pan si eso te haria feliz,aunq no se muy bien todavia,entonces esta bien! me casare contigo...

Pan-Enserio leoo? ahiii graciaaassssss,(lo abraza otra vez xD)

Leo-jejeje ya sueltame..

Pan-Puedo darte algo Leo?

Leo-Seguro pero que es? le da un beso en la mejilla

Pan-Eso es un beso..

Leo-Se siente bien Pan...

Pan-Le da otro beso mas y le sonr e

Pan-Bueno ahora somos novios..

Leo-Novios?

Pan-si ya sabes,pareja..

Leo-Pan no cres que todavia no tenemos edad para andar de novios?

Pan-Leo,eso no importa todavia no nos daremos besos ni nada como lo hacen los novios... somos chicos pero cuando cumpla 14 y tu tambien ahi si jaja!

Leo-Ahi,que niña jajaja!

Pan-Te amo mi bebe...

Leo-Bebe?,ya no soy un bebe

Pan-Un apodo de cariño.. jaja muacccccc (le da otro beso en la mejilla y le dice)

Pan-Bueno me voy amorsito,te veo mañana si?

Leo-Pan antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que...

Pan-Si que pasa amorcito pasa algo malo? (algo preocupada)

Leo-emm es que..nose como puedan terminar las cosas en mi clan,dudo que...volvamos a vernos no lo se

Pan-NO digas eso mi amor.. todo estara bien si? llama a casa cualquier cosa si?

Leo-quiero que tengas esto,te lo regalo (el pañuelo naranja,que usara en dbgt)

Pan-Leo por que me das esto? acaso tu... (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Leo-La toma de las manos y le dice... Pan,si es que no te vuelvo a ver,recuerdame,

Pan-Mi Leo..Mira..(le muestra una foto en la cual estan ellos 2,y otra de el solo)

Leo-Y Eso pan?

Pan-Tengo varias cosas para recordarte..pero no te iras.. estaras conmigo si?

Leo-Te..te amo!

Pan-(Se dan su primer besito en los labios..un beso corto parecia 1 pico pero no fue)

Leo-Adioos...te vere pronto!

Pan-Mañana? Leooo ma ana? gritaba pan y leo se fue volando

Pan-Leoo...te amo..y no quiero alejarme de ti,el tan solo no estar contigo seria muy duro para mi es como si quedara sola en este mundo,... no te vayas por nada en el mundo...te amo! guardare este regalo que me diste con mucho cari o (el pañuelo naranja)

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado voy de apoco,en la otra contare sobre Bura y Joei... nose cuando terminare esto jajaja nos vemos ojala les guste!


End file.
